


Dashing through the Snow

by Synergetic_Prose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura pulled him out, Bi Shiro, Black Paladin Shiro (Voltron), Christmas Fluff, F/M, Gen, Post Season 2 AU, Post-Defeat of Zarkon, Princess Allura (Voltron), Ryou & Shiro (Voltron) are Twins, Shallura Holiday 2019, Shiro was in the Black Lion (body and soul), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but only briefly, twinganes to appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21740047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synergetic_Prose/pseuds/Synergetic_Prose
Summary: Allura is curious about this Earth holiday the paladins are talking about. Shiro takes it upon himself to be her guide.
Relationships: Allura/Shiro (Voltron), Shallura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Human Traditions

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, they found Matt and Sam already as well as this being post s2 au. 
> 
> I have a couple of prompts for these drabbles but lol I'm mostly winging it. Please feel free to use the prompts (below is not the order I'm writing these). I might combine a few in the interest of time.
> 
> one bed (bc I want that drama XD)  
> snow tubing  
> snow globe  
> fuzzy socks  
> Christmas tree  
> hot chocolate  
> poinsettia  
> bells  
> mistletoe (maybe??)  
> human traditions  
> elves

“Shiro?”

The Black Paladin continued to sit at his station looking through maps on his screen but hummed to indicate he was listening to Allura.

The princess had been trying to think of a more diplomatic way to ask this but found that she didn’t have a polite way to say it except to spit it out. It was Shiro she was asking anyways. He was patient and not easily offended should she say something wrong.

“The others have been telling me about this holiday that is coming up on Earth. About a very large man in red fur that lives with short Alteans that spies on children and rides on a flying Kaltenecker to travel and break into people’s homes to punish them with ashy rocks in their footwear.” Her brows were gradually scrunching up without her realizing it. “Then for decoration people go out into forests, chop down a tree, put this dying plant in their homes and place wrapped offerings under it before setting it on fire with small flames?”

In the middle of Allura’s talking Shiro’s face slacked as his mind was stuck on ‘ _Whaaaat_?’ Hearing her finish he withheld the urge to rub his face knowing that she might think he was upset with her question and instead turned to face her.

“Who exactly told you that?”

“All of them at the same time so it is likely I misheard something.”

He let out a short laugh at that. “Just a couple of things.”

She sighed. “As I feared. Regardless, I do not understand what exactly this _holiday_ is. Why have it?”

“That’s kind of hard to explain.” He rubbed the back of his neck and slid his hand over his undercut. “People have different reasons for enjoying this time of the year. There’s technically multiple holidays celebrated around the same time.”

“Oh.”

An idea came to him. “You could see it for yourself. I could be your guide if you want.”

“You…want the two of us to-?”

Both of their faces heated.

“J-Just while the others are visiting,” he let out a weak laugh as he looked off to the side. “Lance is bringing Coran to meet his family and Keith’s visiting the Holts with Matt and Pidge. Sam used to invite us over during the holidays since they live near the Garrison. And Hunk’s seeing his folks too.” He glanced back at Allura. “That’s almost a week before we all meet up again. So I thought…unless you don’t want to -?”

“No.” Allura let in a sharp breath. “I mean yes!” She quickly put her hand on his forearm. “I would be delighted to see this holiday - or _holidays -_ for myself.” Her pink markings glowed a little. “With you as my guide. But are you not going to see your family?”

His cheeks were pink as soon as she touched his forearm.

“I will, but I’d like to show you around first.”

Her smile was a touch shy. “I would like that.”


	2. Fuzzy Socks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Ryou Shirogane appears!

Shiro held up his communicator, smiling fondly at the blue hologram of his brother from the shoulders up. 

Ryou had his shoulder length hair half up in a man bun and a smudge of what was probably grease on his cheek. There was also some stubby hair on his chin that needed to be shaved.

“You working in the R and D lab again?”

_“Always.”_

Ryou’s eyes were fixed elsewhere. But by the tapping sounds Shiro knew he was looking at a computer screen. 

_“Ok, I booked you a room at the resort. I got it set up so all food charges goes towards the room. My card’s on the reservation. I’ll withdraw the funds from the savings.”_

“Sounds good.”

Before Shiro left for Kerberos he had listed his brother as an authorized personnel for his financials just in case the unfortunate happened. He believed in his abilities and the talents that had created their spacecraft. But the reality was, no one could foresee accidents. He idly ran a finger along the raised skin of the scar on his face.

_“So. Are we actually going to see you Taka-chan?”_

“Chan? I’m older.”

“ _By one minute, Takashi. One._”

“And one minute wiser.”

_“You haven’t changed at all,”_ Ryou huffed.

That made the grin slip off Shiro’s face. “I wouldn’t say that.”

There was a pause. Ryou even stopped working on his computer.

_“Why you won’t let me see you in these video calls?”_

Shiro darted his eyes despite Ryou not being able to see it. He looked down at his metal hand and fisted it. He was grateful to Sam for giving Ryou a communicator and telling his family he was ok. But in moments like these he wondered if it had been too soon.

“It’s just - I can’t-” He heavily sighed. “I’m not ready.” 

_“It’s not like a blind date bro. I’m your twin.” _Ryou’s brows furrowed. _“I thought we shared everything.”_

Shiro lifted a foot up on his paladin chair so he could hide his face against his knee. He took a long breath in and lifted his head back up.

“I’m sorry,” he murmured. “I’ll tell you everything. Eventually. But not right now.”

Ryou scratched his neck. _“I guess that’ll do.”_ A slow leer grew on his face _. “If you tell me why Himi-chan had to dig up some lady’s clothes for you.”_

Shiro’s face reddened. “She said she wouldn’t tell you.”

_“She didn’t but you did just now!”_ Ryou cackled. _“Oh man, I just knew that had to be for you! But Himiko was so tight lipped -” _he smacked his leg in glee _,” and you spilled the beans anyways!”_

“Shiro?”

The Black Paladin’s shoulders tensed. He turned around to see Allura standing in the doorway of the cockpit. She had her hair down and head tilted curiously.

“I thought I heard your voice.” She walked over and smiled when she saw the hologram. “Is he family?”

“Princess -”

Ryou’s jaw slacked. “ _You’re dating a space princess??_ ”

Allura’s brows lightly quirked. “Why would Shiro need to mark my age?”

“That’s not -” Shiro’s ears felt hot as he cut himself off. He really didn’t want to explain what that meant right now. “Yeah, this is my brother but he needs to go.”

_“No I don’t -”_

“Send my love. Bye.”

The hologram disappeared. Shiro slumped in his chair in relief. Allura leaned over the back of the chair. 

“He looked so similar to you.”

“Yeah, we’re identical twins.” His eyes crossed as he spied the tip of his white bangs. “Or used to be.” 

“I’ve heard of races having children looking so similar to each other but Altea did not have such a thing.” Allura lightly clasped his shoulder. “I’m glad you’ll be seeing him and your family soon.”

“Yeah...”

“Are you not glad to?” She removed her hand from his shoulder. “The others had expressed excitement over seeing their families again. I had thought you - especially given the amount of time it’s been since - well.” She lightly bit her lower lip. “But perhaps it _would_ be stressful. It has been two decaphoebs at the very least.”

Longer if he included the months he spent flying to Kerberos. But he kept that to himself. He straightened up so he could talk to her face to face.

“You’re right on both accounts.”

Her eyes softened. “I’m sorry.”

“What for? You didn’t do anything.”

She lightly shrugged. “I shouldn’t have assumed what you felt.”

He half smiled and gave her shoulder a squeeze. “My brother Ryou was just calling to tell me everything’s in place. Which reminds me...” 

He beckoned her to follow. Black was in control of their flight right now, having a map of Earth’s solar system. When they were descending into Earth’s atmosphere he’ll need to take over. She’ll let him know.

“So you remember Keith stopped by earlier with this?”

Allura eyed the pink duffle bag with unveiled curiosity. She’d been tempted to peek while she was back here in the hold for her nap. 

“Yes...”

Shiro smiled and held the straps out to her. “It’s for you.” 

“Me?”

His face was warm by how soft her voice went just now. “Yeah.” He cleared his throat as she eagerly unzipped the bag. ”It’s just some Earth clothes my sister - crap!”

Shiro quickly shoved the lacy underthing back into the bag. Allura looked amused but took pity and did not pull it back out. 

“It’s clothes for colder weather.”

“Ah,” Allura hummed as she dug around and felt something really soft. She pulled it out to her eye level. It was a bright purple color with pink writing. “What’s this?”

“They’re socks for your feet.” Shiro chuckled as he read it. “They say ‘princess’ on it.”

“How amusing.” She had her space suit on so opt to pulling her fingerless glove off and sliding her hand inside. Her eyes immediately half mast and her ears lowered like shoulders relaxing. “This feels _incredible_. It’s so soft!”

Shiro’s earlier embarrassment was easily replaced with warmth. She looked so happy with just fuzzy socks on her hands.

“Just wait ‘til you have them on your feet.”

Her pointed ears wiggled excitedly.

Black purred, alerting Shiro to return. "Hold on, princess. We'll be descending shortly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryou works in another Garrison, just fyi. The higher ups don't know about Sam, Shiro, and Matt. (Iverson secretly does but I don't think it'll be in this story really). They're biding their time. Plus it's the holidays.


End file.
